


Dust to Dust

by ams75, IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Rip Week 2018, RipFic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: When his sister and nephew are turned and tortured, Rip Hunter, vampire hunter, sets his sights on the being responsible. And finds an unexpected partner along the way.“Let many vampires live?”“No. You’re the first.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collab fic by ams75 and incendiaglacies

It was the crack of the twig that alerted Gideon that she was no longer alone, then the shadows looming past the bushes, followed by the loud thump. Gideon looked down at the dead deer and sighed. Such a shame she wouldn’t get to finish her dinner. But she knew these forests were filled with not so wholesome creatures, and even more ruthless hunters. She sank her teeth into the neck of the deer one last time, tasting the warm liquid rush down her throat. Once she had quenched her thirst (however temporarily), she got up again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She heard a groan and a hiss, and knew it was time to go. Seconds later, where a beautiful woman once stood, a bat was flying in her place. Gideon flew past the treetops, intent on getting home when she saw the scuffle.

A human - no, a hunter - and one of her kind. She almost left it at that, but something didn’t sit right with her at the thought of a human suffering at the actions of her kind. Even if it was a hunter. Gideon swooped down, transforming back and pushed the other vampire off the man. Before she could move, the man knelt on the vampire, a wooden stake pressed against his chest, not yet piercing it.

“Do it,” Gideon said, “Or he’ll kill you anyways.”

“I know.  I wanted to see the realisation in his eyes that a ‘mere’ human killed him.”  He pressed hard on the flat end of the stake, managing to catch himself from falling as the vampire disintegrated into dust.  He stood and straightened, the pointy end of the stake towards her.

“What do you think you’re doing with that?” Gideon asked. Her eyes pinned on his every move, and her voice as calm as she could keep it.

“I think I’m ensuring I’m not attacked,” he said, not moving but ready to use it if necessary.

“Well I assure you, you’re not going to be. Not by me,” Gideon eyed the stake, “Besides, I’m not the one brandishing a weapon.”

“And yet you came out of nowhere and strong enough to dislodge him from me.  Perhaps you wanted a meal instead of him?”

“I’m not really hungry right now,” Gideon smirked, “And sorry to say, you’re not really my taste.”

“Really? Because I hear some of your kind consider a hunter to be a delicacy.”

“Some of my kind can be rather idiotic, wouldn’t you say?” Gideon said as she slowly moved to the boulder in the clearing to have a seat. He didn’t move but watched her closely, ever alert to danger. “So, do you have a name, hunter?”

“Yes.”

“You going to share?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.

“Ladies first.”

“Oh how gentlemanly of you,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “Gideon. Now it’s your turn.”

He smiled slightly but his eyes remained cold.  “Rip.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Rip.”

“You’re the first vampire to think so.”

“Well you haven’t succeeded in killing me just yet, so I suppose that’s in your favour,” Gideon said.

“That’s because I haven’t tried.  Yet.”

“Why so eager in killing me? I’m simply trying to make conversation. I helped you with the other vampire and yet you insist on wanting to murder me?”

“If I was insisting on that, you would no longer be here.”

“Well someone’s a little full of themselves,” Gideon said playfully.

Rip was unsettled, this was far from normal.  He hunted down a vampire, killed it and moved on.  “Just truthful.”

“Well you didn’t seem to be doing too well with the other one until I distracted him,” Gideon pointed out.

He nodded slightly in acknowledgement.  “Survived worse.”

“You could just say thank you.”

“All right: thank you. Why did you do it?”

“I didn’t see the point in letting a human suffer. Even if you are a hunter. I don’t particularly like killing unless it’s deserved. And most times, the vampire picks the fight,” Gideon said. To this day, she wasn’t sure if she agreed with her kin or not. They were just hungry, but killing the innocents. The children. She could never do it.

“Interesting.”

“You’re not one of the usual hunters in the area,” Gideon commented lightly. She knew them, did her best to avoid them. “So, what brings you by? The charming locals?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, and here I was thinking it might have been the pie,” Gideon joked, “So, just going on a vampire killing spree then?”

“If I repay you by not going after you, so long as you don’t target me, why do you care?” Rip asked.

“I told you, I don’t like killing unless it’s necessary. The same logic applies to vampires.”

“I’m sightseeing.  Arrived a little later than intended.”  He didn’t care if she believed it. It wasn’t the truth.

“Sightseeing?” Gideon scoffed, “Of what exactly? The undead?”

"I hear this town is very pretty."

Gideon leaned forward, elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. “Is that so?”

"Stunning in daylight."

“Yes. I’m sure,” Gideon said monotonously. “What’s it like?”

"Don't know yet; got here late. I'll be seeing it in the morning."

“I didn’t mean the town,” Gideon said softly, “The daylight. What’s it like?”

"Bright.  So bright at times, it hurts your eyes.  During the summer, open the door and it's like a furnace out there.  During the winter, it deceives you into thinking it's warmer outside than it really is, makes the snow sparkle where it hasn't been trod on. Reveling."

“That sounds amazing,” Gideon said in a hushed voice, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen anything in daylight. Or felt the sun’s warmth.”

"How long?" Rip asked.  He hadn't thought it was possible for a vampire to miss daylight.

“Too long. I stopped counting once I reached two hundred I think,” Gideon sighed. He raised an eyebrow, surprised, both at how long it had been and that she had answered at all. “Surprised?” she asked with a slight laugh, “What, did you forget the immortality part of the deal? Whether we want it or not.”

"More that you answered," Rip admitted.

“Well that shouldn’t surprise you. I already told you, I’m just trying to make conversation.”

"I'm wondering why."

“Because we’ve been talking for a while now and you haven’t tried to kill me yet. And I’m wondering why as well.”

"You haven't attacked me. Yet."  He also didn't want to be followed to where he was staying.

“And I’m not planning on it either.”

"Forgive me for not taking your word for that."

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to trust a vampire, now would we?”

"We would not."

“So I suppose you still don’t trust me? Despite me not wanting to kill you?” Gideon asked. 

"No more than you should trust me."

“Why not?” Gideon asked, “If we both mutually agree to not kill or hurt the other, surely we can come to some sort of an understanding?”

"I do happen to kill vampires for a living and you are a vampire.  Surely, that's a bit of an obstacle," Rip said dryly.

“Well it doesn’t have to be. Just don’t kill me,” Gideon shrugged easily.

"What sort of understanding are you looking for?" Rip asked.

“One where we don’t kill each other,” Gideon said plainly, “Which would mean you put your weapon down, hunter.”

It was getting very tiring... but trust a vampire? No. Regretfully, he shook his head.

“Well then, I suppose we’re done here,” Gideon snarled. She curled in on herself, smaller and smaller until she became a bat and launched off into the night sky. Rip waited half an hour before he began to trudge his way along the path to reach his lodging for what remained of the night.

* * *

 

Rip scanned the room silently, trying to find his target. But the vampire was nowhere to be found. He moved to the edges of the room, annoyed. He always hated these sorts of parties. Everybody was overdressed and far too stuffy for his taste. He sipped his glass of wine and watched the crowd, when a familiar face caught his eye. One that he didn’t think he’d see again.

“How goes the sightseeing?” Gideon asked as she slinked next to him, eyes on the crowd rather than on him.

He blinked and berated himself for noticing her dark hair piled up and how beautiful she was.  “Just became slightly more interesting.”

“And why would that be?” she smiled at him. All closed lipped, probably trying not to show off her fangs.

No, no, that wouldn’t do.  “How many of you are in attendance tonight?” Rip changed the subject somewhat.

“A good amount. But what do you expect when a vampire is hosting?”

“And humans?”

“A fair amount as well. They don’t seem to have caught on that much of their town is occupied by vampires. I assume that’s what brings you here?” Gideon looked at him pointedly.

“I heard it was the ‘in’ place to be tonight.”

“Ah, well then,” Gideon shifted the glass she was holding to her other hand and Rip wondered if it was just to keep up pretences, and then dropped the thought all together. “Finding your way around town alright?” she asked flippantly.

“Quite well, thank you.”

Gideon leaned in closer than he cared for, “Need a tour guide?”

He was certain she must have heard his heart race into overdrive.  “What would your tour cover?”

“Well definitely the diner, like I said, the pie is to die for. Or so I’ve heard,” Gideon shrugged easily. She tilted her head at him, “Careful, you look a little flushed. I wouldn’t recommend it in this crowd.”

“Nor would I.”  What was she doing to him? He should have been on guard against all the threats at this gathering, not…

“So, you never said. How long are you staying for?” Gideon touched his suit lightly in inquiry.

“No, I didn’t.”  He stiffened as she touched him.  “Open-ended.”

“Any major plans?” Gideon’s hand moved over to his heart. He was sure that she could feel his pulse racing, but if she did, she didn’t comment. “Anything that I should be concerned with?”

“Such as?” 

“Am I going to be a target?”

His lips twitched as he imagined her as a target in a very different way.  “No.”

“Good,” Gideon smiled wickedly and dropped her hand. She took a step back, eyes scanning the crowd as she pressed her glass to her lips without taking a drink. “So who is your target? Given the evening’s events, I can only assume they’re somewhere here tonight.”

“Who is yours?”

“No, no, I asked first.”

“Ladies first.”

“Always the gentleman, aren’t you?” Gideon looked around the room, “The host. If I can get close enough.”

“You won’t with this crowd. Strictly reconnaissance tonight, I’m afraid.”

“Yes, a real shame,” Gideon put down her drink and held out her hand, “Care for a dance?”

He arched an eyebrow. “Aren’t I supposed to ask you?”

“Well, you were taking too long.”

He ignored her hand and sipped carefully at his drink. He was curious if it was drugged. “You never told me your last name.“

“You never asked,” Gideon replied easily. She took the drink from his hand and placed it on the table, her eyes flashing past him. “Dance with me, and I’ll tell you whatever you like.”

“Give me your last name and I will ask you properly.”

“Lady Rider. Baroness of this fine town, or I used to be.” she answered, “Now, that dance?”

He pushed her hand away and down, then bowed.  He straightened, offered his hand and with his most posh accent he inquired, “Lady Rider, may I have the pleasure and honour of this dance?”

Gideon let out a giggle that Rip didn’t think was possible from her kind. “I would be delighted.”

He watched as she took his hand and then he drew her close. She was cool to the touch but not alarmingly so. He decided to forego conversation for now as they joined the other dancers on the floor. Gideon brought one hand around to the back of his neck after securely placing one of his own hands at her waist. Their other hands clasped as they joined the waltz.

“You never returned the favour,” Gideon mused as she lightly touched the hair at the nape of his neck, “I don’t know your last name.”

“Hunter. Rather fitting,” he said, barely breathing it into her ear.

He could feel her tense slightly in his arms and was somewhat pleased that he could have this effect on her. “Very,” she murmured. “You know some of them have caught on? To what you really are.”

“Yes. That’s why I wanted confirmation I’m not the only one here.”

“Also a good thing that they think you’re mine for now,” Gideon pressed closer, “I don’t think they would enjoy the stake in your jacket very much.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t. Perhaps less talking, more dancing?” He wondered how much of what they had said had been overheard.

“Not much of a conversationalist, are you?”

“Haven’t had to be.” He hadn’t meant to say that.

“Well now you do,” Gideon said, “Come on, I’m not so terrible, am I?”

“Still deciding,” Rip said as he spun her around. No need to stroke her ego. “This is quite indelicate of me, and don’t feel a need to answer if you don’t wish to, but… was this your choice? What you are?” Rip asked softly.

“Why would anyone choose this?” Gideon whispered, “Immortality is one thing, beauty and vanity, it’s all fine. But it’s like a piece of you is missing, your soul. Nobody should want that.”

“I’m sorry.” He was, too; he could only try to imagine how terrifying it would be, to realise what was happening and be unable to stop it.

“Don’t be. You’re not the one that turned me into this.”

“Can’t help it.”

“Humans, always caring so much,” Gideon shook her head at him, “Even a hunter like you.”

He snorted. “Yes, even one like me.” He glanced around covertly. “Can’t the rest of your kind, the ones near us, hear us?”

“No, and even if they did. They won’t try anything,” Gideon leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Like I said, they think you’re mine.”

“Which means what to them? I would… disappear… soon?”

Gideon grinned at him, flashing her fangs for only a second. “In a manner of speaking,” she watched his apprehension, “Oh don’t worry. I told you, you’re not my taste.” Gideon pressed her face against his neck for a moment, breathing deeply before leaning back. “Even if you do smell utterly delectable tonight.” 

“How reassuring,” he said dryly.  “Don’t those retract ever?”

Gideon hissed suddenly, looking surprised at her actions. “Sadly, no. I would say I look bad, but it’s sometimes hard to use a mirror. What do you think?”

“Of?” He couldn’t resist pretending to be oblivious.

“How I look.”

“Breathtaking, in more ways than one,” he murmured into her ear.

“Charming too, aren’t you? You would make an excellent vampire.” He drew back so he could see her face.  Was she joking? Gideon laughed, her hand dropping from his neck to his cheek, “Don’t worry. You’re far too good to be one of us. I rather like your...humanity.”

“Far too good?” She clearly didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Yes. You disagree?”

“I do.”

“And why is that? What terrible things have you done? Can’t possibly match my transgressions,” she challenged. 

“Far too unpleasant to discuss here.”

“Well, would you prefer to go somewhere...a bit more private? And away from prying eyes?” Gideon offered, her eyes on the crowd rather than him.

“When is our host going to appear?”

“Can’t be too certain, he does enjoy being fashionably late. Even to his own events.”

“Then perhaps later we could.”

“That sounds lovely,” Gideon smiled.

“All the other humans are here because of a vampire?” Rip asked.

“They’re here for the party,” Gideon sighed, “This happens every year. Everyone loves a good mystery apparently, and having one of the wealthy town recluses hold a grand party? They live for it. No one realizes how people go missing soon after though.”

As they danced, he glanced covertly around the room. “Surely not all of them?”

“No, not all,” Gideon confirmed, “That would be far too suspicious. Only a handful at most, for him and his most loyal followers. And if you’re very lucky, then you are rewarded with an opportunity of a lifetime.”

“Mmmmm?”

“It’s funny, how easily they jump for immortality. Not realizing just what they’re giving up,” Gideon said bitterly.

“Human beings are fools.”

“Sometimes,” Gideon admitted, “But sometimes ignorance is bliss. Do you really think none of them know what monsters are in their town? Surely they can’t be that foolish?”

“Some of them have no idea,” Rip said bitterly.  “Some are aware but don’t see the danger, so they are ignored until their world is shattered, some hope to become favoured and join them.”

“So how did you realize?” Gideon asked.

“Abruptly.” His chest tightened and he could barely breathe.

“Care to elaborate?”

He shook his head, unable to trust his voice.

“Is there anything you are willing to share with me?”

“Later, possibly,” he said when he could speak again.

“I see everything is being pushed to later,” Gideon observed. She stalled for a moment before leaning closer to him, “As it stands, the guest of honor has just arrived.” Rip stopped breathing for several seconds. Gideon placed a palm to his heart, “Breathe, Hunter,” Gideon murmured, “You’ll attract more attention to yourself if you don’t.”

She was right, he knew she was right.  Breathe! He ordered his body. “There you go,” Gideon whispered, “You’re fine. Breathe, your heart rate will slow.”

It felt like forever to Rip, but his heartbeat began to slow down. “There,” Gideon’s voice was scarily soft. They had apparently stopped dancing all together, and had been pushed to the edges by the other couples. Gideon ran a hand down the side of his face, “Better?”

“Yeah,” he said roughly. How was he going to deal with Vandal Savage if the demon spawn affected him this way?

“Okay,” Gideon said her hands moving off his face and down his arms, “I am going to see if I can get closer to him. You should go, it’s not going to be safe for humans soon.”

“We’re both leaving. If you attack him here, now, you will fail.”

“I can’t just leave,” Gideon hissed, “Do you know how rare it is to see him? He’s more recluse than even the usual kind. Only ever comes out for these parties.”

Rip caught hold of her hand in his. “I do understand, and you are coming with me.” He knew she could overpower him if she wanted to, but for some reason she let him drag her out of the house and down to the gates.

“That was my chance!” she screeched at him.

“To become dust, yes, if that was what you wanted,” Rip said intensely, keeping his voice low. “That would be the merciful end. Or they’d chain you up, refuse to feed you, watch you shrivel, feed you just enough to hold on a little longer, repeat. Or worse.”

“What happened to you?” Gideon asked, a hand on his cheek again, “We’re alone now. Will be for a while, and it’s later. Tell me what happened to you. And I’ll tell you my story in return.”

“Let’s find somewhere further away and I’ll tell you.”

“Fine,” Gideon took his hand and started leading them down the street. “But tell me something now. Anything,” she demanded, “I would like to know I didn’t just waste an entire night talking up the wrong man when I could have been focused on my work.”

“He killed...I should say, tore apart…my twin sister and my nephew.”

Gideon stopped abruptly before starting again. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Of all the vampires, Vandal Savage is the worst. Even his own kind thinks so, more than just me.”

It had been far worse, more horrifying than that.  He had been attacked, toyed with, allowed to escape and return home and then discovered a bloody trail.  Months later, he had discovered Miranda and Jonas, iron cuffs soldered around their ankles, wrists, necks, chained to a wall, a drugged human slowly bleeding to death, just out of their reach.

“He likes to play with his victims,” Gideon hissed, “It’s just wrong.” There was killing to survive, and there was killing for sport. Gideon was not a fan of the latter.

“A monster,” Rip said dully.

“Indeed,” Gideon agreed, “And he’s older than even I am. There are stories that say he was one of the originals.”

“Was.”

“If my plan works, then yes,” Gideon said, acknowledging the past tense she had let slip. She seemed to be getting ahead of myself.

“Which is?”

“Kill him, obviously.”

“Admirable objective. How?”

“I just need to get close enough. I am a rather skilled fighter, believe it or not. I can hold my own.” Even if she was a little out of practice. “The real problem is his inner circle. They’ve all been brainwashed into following him, believing in his ridiculous ideals.”

“How do you plan to get past his inner circle?”

“Like I said, that is the hard part,” Gideon hesitated, “But it’s easier since I’ve been a part of his inner circle. Once upon a time.”

“This is why you’re not doing anything about him tonight. We will plan first.”

“So it’s ‘we’ now?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.

“I can do it on my own.”

“No, you won’t,” Gideon said, “I don’t care how bad of a vendetta you have against him, I assure you, mine has probably lasted longer than you’ve been alive. Besides, you’re human. Even if you are a skilled hunter, you can’t do this alone. One normal vampire fine, but Savage? No.”

“You have no idea how skilled I am.”

“Doesn’t matter how skilled you are, I assure you, you’re not good enough to go up against Savage.”

“Are you certain?” Rip lightly pressed the flat end of the stake against Gideon’s throat.

Gideon growled, twisting his arm away and pushing him against a nearby lamp post, her teeth bared against his neck. “Perfectly,” she pressed her lips against his throat and stepped back.

“I was demonstrating how fast I can get a stake into the proper position.”  Rip pushed himself away from the lamp post.

“You would still have to get close enough,” Gideon reminded him, “And not only are you a human, but you’re also a hunter. Even if they don’t try and kill you on sight, what makes you think they would ever trust you to get close enough? Are you planning on simply waltzing into his personal chambers while he sleeps?”

“I told you, tonight was meant for reconnaissance.”

“And what did you learn?”

“How many vampires were there tonight, what was off limits, where I’d like to investigate further. You?”

“Already knew all the vampires in attendance. Did get a good idea of which humans would make a good target, and which ones would most likely be invited to...transform. I just need to find out which ones would be most likely to get into the inner circle, and latch on to them.”

“The mayor of this quaint town was in attendance.”

“Yes, he was.”

“Prime candidate, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, I suppose he would be,” Gideon tilted her head in thought, “We would have to get to him before Savage does.”

“I’ve enjoyed lunch with him a few times,” Rip said casually.

“So soon in your short time in town?” Gideon raised an eyebrow, “My, someone is a little socialite, aren’t you now?”

“I intend to destroy Vandal Savage, leave no trace of him.”

“Well then we have the same goal,” Gideon stepped closer and tugged on his collar, “Surely we can put our differences aside and work together?”

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“How well you can obey orders.”

“I don’t,” Gideon hissed in his face. “Not anymore, and I very much doubt ever from you. I’m willing to work with you, not be your slave. Never again.”

He wondered just what had happened in her past to lead to this.  “Then we can’t. I would expect you to obey when I gave you one, as I’m sure you’d expect me to when you gave one.”  He pulled his coat more tightly around him. “Good evening, Baroness. Happy hunting.” He took a moment to orient himself before he began to walk away.

“Wait!” Gideon called. Rip stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around. He heard her sigh and her footsteps until she was in front of him again. “I’m sorry,” she begrudgingly admitted. “Like I said, I want to work together, and if that means we  _ both _ have to take orders from each other, as equals, then I am willing to.” She looked down, “I remember the night I was turned, and who did it. It’s funny because so much of my human life is foggy now, but I remember that so clearly. Druce works for Savage, and I worked for Druce. I’m sure you can imagine how that went.”

He could draw conclusions. “If you truly want to work together, I recommend you ask for clarity before you react badly. There may be no need for it.”

“You will excuse me if I’m not so quick to trust a man that made his life’s work to kill those like me,” Gideon said harshly. She sighed, “This is hard for me too.”

“You’re the one who keeps pursuing me to work together,” he said pointedly.

“I know,” Gideon crossed her arms and scoffed, looking away, “Probably should have just kept flying instead of trying to help you in that clearing.” It would have made more sense. What did she care if a hunter died? She would have been safer.

“So why didn’t you just continue on your way?”

“Why did you keep talking to me?” Gideon countered, “Why would you care if Savage tortured or killed me? I am a vampire after all, and I have done plenty of terrible things.”

“It was a useful way to watch you and ensure you wouldn’t attack me.”

“You could have just killed me if you wanted,” Gideon pointed out.

“Weren’t you trying to demonstrate otherwise, recently?”

“And you were stubborn to insist you could,” Gideon huffed, “I don’t know. You want an answer on why I helped you? I don’t know. I just didn’t want another human death on my hands, I suppose. Knowing that I could have done something but didn’t.”

“How many times have you stopped to help someone?”

“Whenever I can,” Gideon said truthfully, “As long as it doesn’t bring me any unwanted attention.” Though normally the would-be targets were much younger, and most certainly not hunters.

“Adults? How often?”

“Not often enough,” Gideon muttered, “Adults would remember, be suspicious. But children...it’s easier to weave a tale for them. And if they asked too many questions, well, adults have a tendency to dismiss them as childish fantasies.”

“They do,” Rip agreed.

“And what about you? Let many vampires live?”

“No. You’re the first.”

“And why did you let me live? That first night?”

“Because you never attacked me.”

“Okay then,” Gideon sighed and looked down before looking back at him, “I do want to work together. If it means the end of Savage then I’m more than happy to. But I’m stubborn and, as I’ve been told, feisty at times. But I’m old and set in my ways.”

“Feisty outburst, I see.”

“Yes, think you can handle that?” Gideon asked as her hands trailed over his jacket again.

“Possibly. We’ll see.”

“I think you’re more stubborn than I am,” Gideon murmured as she traced a vein in his neck. She stepped back and looked at the ground, “If you do decide, then come by the old villa on the hill. You can’t miss it. I don’t go out much, and I don’t take daytime visitors.”

“I did suspect you don’t.”

“I’m sure you can understand why. Even good company isn’t worth turning to dust.”

“I’m hardly good company, but yes, I will wait until dusk to knock.”

“Good,” Gideon nodded eyeing his neck again. “I should go now, I am rather parched, and I imagine drinking from you wouldn’t be a good start to a possible partnership.”

“It wouldn’t.”

“A real shame. You smell delicious, or perhaps that’s simply the thirst talking,” Gideon said. It had been ages since she had drank human blood.

“That’s supposed to be a compliment?”

“You can take it as one if you like.” He shook his head. Gideon shrugged, “Then don’t. I would say I’ll see you soon, but that’s entirely dependent on you.” She stepped close to him again, hand on his cheek, and whispered into his ear, “Bye for now, Hunter.” And then Rip watched as a bat flew away.

* * *

 

It was the knock on the door that woke Gideon from her slumber. She wondered what it was like to dream; she never did anymore. Perhaps it was just another consequence of having no soul. Instead of mulling it over, she grabbed her robe and made her way to the entrance. She didn’t get many visitors often.

“Mr. Hunter,” she greeted as she opened the door. “I assume this means you’ve made a decision?”

“I have.”

“One that I’ll like?”

“I think so.”

“Well then, come in.” She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. “Don’t mind the decor; it’s not my favourite, but it keeps the light out,” she said, referring to the thick curtains drawn everywhere. If he noticed the lack of mirrors on their tour, he didn’t say anything. “We can talk in here,” she led him into the parlour. “Please, have a seat,” she gestured to the sofa.

He slowly crossed the room to come to a stop by the sofa and sat down. Gideon smiled and followed, sitting down next to him. “So, what did you decide?”

“We could try working together.”

“Excellent. I was hoping you would say that,” Gideon traced his jawline with her finger. “Do you have another plan in mind? Given that you ruined mine the night of the party?”

“The one that would have had you staked before you ever reached him? Sorry.”

“Of course you are. So, plan?”

“The mayor. He’s our in.”

“You think Savage is going to target him. For a transformation,” Gideon said.

“What better way to control the town?”

“Makes sense,” Gideon agreed. “Though, I think he has other possible targets as well.”

“Yes. I’ve been working on getting close to them.”

“Of course you have. Ever the planner,” she crooned at him.

“Tends to lessen the chance of ending up dead.”

“Indeed,” Gideon agreed. “My guess is Mr. West will be meant for feeding, he’s young and active.” His blood would be oxygen rich, just pumping through his veins, delicious and waiting. Gideon shook her head of the thoughts. She wasn’t like that anymore. “And Ms. Saunders, she’s ideal for a transformation. Savage’s latest...obsession,” Gideon spat.

“As you were?”

“Of sorts.”

“How many do you think will be at this gathering?”

“In an initiation like this? Not too many. At my own - five humans, maybe ten vampires. Two were turned, and three for feeding. He likes to keep them small, and make sure the vampires are in the majority.”

“Mmmmm. We’ll have to eliminate a few before it begins, to give us better odds.”

“And how do you plan to do that? Vampires are reclusive, hardly ever go out unless they need to feed. And since many of them know Savage’s ritual is coming up, I doubt they would now.”

“Pay a visit during the day and eliminate a few.”

“Mmm yes, I’m sure if you simply open a few curtains and push them into the sunlight it’ll do the trick.”

He smirked. “A bit more involved, but essentially, yes.”

“And I’m assuming you want my help in finding where these vampires live?”

He pulled out a sheet of paper with addresses written elegantly and passed it over to her. “How many have I missed?”

Gideon raised an eyebrow and took the list from him, humming to herself. “You’ve got these two mismatched,” she pointed to two of the names. “And leave her alone, she’s a nice one. Not involved in any of Savage’s bunch. She likes the peaceful life,” Gideon pointed to another name.

“How many do you think you could hinder once the sun sets?” Rip asked.

“A few. I’m a bit out of practice with my sparring skills.”

“I propose I pay a visit during the day to as many of the vampires who reside closest to Mr. Savage. You deal with the three nearest to your residence, we meet up outside Mr. Savage’s mini palace, and deal together with the few left when they arrive. How long do you think that will be?” 

“Savage will want his newcomers within the month, which leaves us with just a little over a week to deal with his current followers.”

“It will be best if we deal with as many of them in one day, before word gets out some are missing,” Rip said.

“Agreed.” The last thing they needed was Savage catching on to them earlier than they needed.

They spent the rest of the night planning, refining their plan and honing their fighting skills. Rip used a flat, blunt piece of wood in lieu of a stake and surprised her a time or two, catching her with what would have been a killing blow.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the training practice and the chance to be this close to you,” Gideon smirked as she gently shoved him off of her from where he had his so-called stake pressed to her throat, “But are we about finished yet?”

“I suppose. We’ve accomplished all we can now, yes.”  He wasn’t entirely certain he would ever grow used to how easily she could move him, if she wished.

“Good,” she walked closer to him, her hand tracing the side of his face, “It’s getting rather late for you as it is. I have some food in the kitchen to keep up appearances; should be fine to eat if you wish. And an actual bed if you need sleep. I’m afraid I have to leave to feed as it is.”

“I do still have my room,” Rip reminded her.

“Yes, I know. Simply a suggestion, wouldn’t want you out there in a time like this, now would we? Certainly not safe, is it?” Gideon teased.

“Best time to be out.” He smiled dangerously.

“Well then, can I expect you to show yourself out? Without invading my privacy on your way out?” Gideon’s hand trailed down his shirt as she spoke.

“Yes.” He took his leave of her.

“Until the next time, Mr. Hunter,” her voice followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“They’re late,” Gideon said.

“They will be here. You are simply impatient.”

Gideon rolled her eyes, walking over to Rip, playing with his collar. “How did you manage to get them to agree to dinner? Especially at my house.” It was no secret that she was a town recluse, hardly ever going out unless needed. Even if it wasn’t for the sunlight problem, Gideon wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to run into any of her descendants. But after they had taken care of the majority of Savage’s inner circle, Rip had somehow convinced their three targets to have dinner with them. Luckily, he did the cooking.

“Am I presentable?” Rip asked dryly.

“I suppose you’ll do,” Gideon smiled. “What about me?” She gave a little twirl, letting her dress swirl around her.

“You might have dressed up for the occasion,” Rip said, repressing a smile.

“Oh, be nice for once, would you?”

“I suppose you’ll do,” he said softly.

“Is that really the best you can do?” Gideon shook her head, “What am I going to do with you?”

Not suck him dry, he hoped. “Of course it isn’t.”

“Come on, our guests will be here soon. What all did you tell them about me - us?”

“As little as possible so it wouldn’t get back to Mr. Savage.”

“Which would be?”

“Guess first.”

“You befriended them, asked them over to dinner to meet your lovely fiance, who you met recently and just felt truly enchanted by and simply had to marry. So you could be with me forever and ever.” Gideon stifled a laugh at the look on Rip’s face and shrugged innocently. “You told me to guess.”

“That was a mistake.”

“Well now you know better. So what did you tell them?”

Two could play at that. “I told them, my wife wanted to meet them.”

“Oh did you now, dear husband?” Gideon whispered into his ear.

That hadn’t worked out as he had wished. “I told them my friend and I had information concerning their well-being.”

“Well that is utterly boring,” Gideon huffed, “And here I thought you had an ounce of creativity. I’m surprised it worked. The mayor doesn’t seem the type to be swayed by those sorts of things. Always going on about how he doesn’t have time for foolish conspiracies.”

“I can be quite convincing.”

“Yes, you certainly are,” Gideon murmured. She could hear the footsteps on the walking path before the knock at the door came. “Well, it would seem our guests of honour are here. Shall we?”

“Let’s.” Before she could move away, he leaned over and whispered, “You look beautiful.”

Gideon startled at the words and looked at him. She was sure if she still had a beating heart, it would probably be racing right now. “Thank you,” she whispered just as quietly when she realized he was being sincere. Vampires were known for their immense beauty and vanity, but something about the way he said it seemed different from every other time she had heard the empty platitude. “You look quite handsome yourself,” she offered belatedly.

He nodded slightly to acknowledge the praise, not believing it for a second. “Plan B, if they don’t believe us or, worse, want events to unfold as they were planned, knock them out and keep them unconscious until after we deal with…”

Gideon nodded distractedly, “Fine, that’s fine.” She grabbed his upper arm suddenly, “But Rip, please just, don’t tell them what I am. Please. You can leave whenever you like, but this town, it’s the only home I have ever known. And I do have some friends here, humans. I’d rather they not all want to kill me by the end of this.” Even if they had every right to.

He placed his hand comfortingly over hers, even as he was reminded anew how strong she was. He would probably have a bruise there later. “I have no intention of doing so.”

Gideon loosened her grip on him and nodded before dropping her hand entirely. “Thank you. Now then.” She opened the door and stepped aside to let their guests in. “Mayor Wells, Ms. Saunders, Mr. West, how nice to meet you all. Please do come in.”

After some very stilted small talk which Rip and Gideon somehow managed to keep afloat, and after each of the guests had insisted on being called by their first name, they managed to make their way to the dining room.

“It’s uh, really interesting decorating here,” Wally said awkwardly.

“Yes, well I suppose I’m rather fond of the heavy velvet drapery. Just makes this drafty old house feel more homely, doesn’t it?” Gideon asked. “Please, please, take your seats,” she insisted. Gideon waited until they were all seated in front of their salads before taking her own seat beside Rip. He said grace as it seemed expected, then they began to eat.

“So, Mr. Hunter,” Mayor Wells started, “You haven’t told us how you came upon... Ms. Rider, was it?”

“Yes,” Gideon said quietly as she pushed her food around with her fork, hoping no one would notice she wasn’t actually eating.

“It’s a small town, and you don’t come out much. Hardly to any of the social gatherings. So how did you two meet?” he asked.

“I was on my way into town and I lost my bearings. Miss Rider was outside, working on her garden. I asked for directions to my hotel.”

“Yes, he was very lucky I was around,” Gideon smiled and placed her hand over his. She noticed Kendra watching her plate and took a bite of her salad, grimacing as she swallowed. Human food was terrible to her.

Kendra cleared her throat and looked at Rip, “So, you said you had something important to tell us?”

“Yeah, matter of life and death?” Wally continued.

“Yes, well,” Rip cleared his throat and took a look at Gideon. He frowned when he saw her eat some more salad, he had assumed vampires only craved blood. “It is important. And we thought it would be best to tell you together.”

“Well it had better be important. Not that a home cooked meal isn’t nice, but I am a busy man,” Mayor Wells said.

“Yes, I’m sure you are,” Gideon muttered. They were trying to save his life and instead he insisted on being difficult.

“It really is good food,” Kendra complimented.

“Yes, it’s excellent, Ms. Rider,” Wally added.

“Thank you, but I’m afraid your compliments are directed at the wrong person. Rip was gracious enough to be chef for tonight,” Gideon said. For the best really, since she hadn’t cooked a proper meal in over a century.

“Well then, a toast. To Mr. Hunter and his excellent cooking,” Mayor Wells raised his wine glass. The five of them raised their glasses and drank. Or rather in Gideon’s case, feigned sipping.

“I’ll get the next course, shall I?” Gideon announced, “Rip, care to help me?” Rip nodded and followed her to the kitchen silently. “We shouldn’t have invited them to dinner,” she whispered. It would only be a matter of time before they realized there was something off with her.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning they’re going to know what I am, anyway,” Gideon hissed, “I don’t take visitors, I don’t entertain. Not like this. This was a mistake. Clearly I wasn’t thinking properly.”

“Now you realise it!”

“Well if you thought it was such a bad idea before, you could have stopped it!”

“I tried!”

“Clearly not hard enough,” Gideon muttered under her breath. She stopped picking at the food and wrapped her arms around herself, taking a deep breath. Contingency plans, she had to get them started. If they were going to come after her with stakes and crosses and pitchforks and knives, then she would have to leave. Even if this was the only home she had ever known.

“Just stay here for a moment,” Rip said as he picked up the next course to serve their guests.  “When I come back, you’ll have fainted and I will help you to your couch.”

“So I feign faint?” Gideon raised an eyebrow. She sighed, “You will have to make sure none of them want to check on me, Kendra seems like the type to want to help. I have no pulse, Rip. That might be somewhat suspicious.”

“I’m not an idiot, I’ll be the only one attending you.”

“I didn’t call you an idiot, I was simply reminding you,” Gideon rolled her eyes. “I’m...trusting you.”

“You were pointing out the bloody obvious to a vampire hunter.”

For some reason that put a smile on Gideon’s face. “Yes, I suppose I was. Off you go, get the main course out while I dramatically fall to the ground.” She hesitated, “And just in case, for plan B, there’s a sedative in the cabinet. Dissolve it in the wine, they won’t even taste it.”

“It won’t be needed, I’ll look after you,” he said reassuringly.

“Alright.”

Rip nodded at her, hesitating for a second. He considered squeezing her shoulder for comfort, but thought better of it. It wasn’t like she would feel much of his strength anyways. “I’ll see you soon.”

“And I shall collapse very loudly so you know when to hurry back in.”

He nodded slightly and brought out the main course. Kendra smiled at him and Wally grinned at the meal being brought to them. Mayor Wells simply nodded properly. Rip didn’t wait any longer and placed the roast in the center of the table.

“Well, it looks delicious,” Kendra complimented.

“Thank you,” Rip said, waving off any extra commentary from Wally…any second now. Sure enough, there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Cutlery, and what sounded like metal bowls hitting the floor, possibly something even breaking. Did she really have to make it that dramatic?

“Oh my god, what was that?” Kendra stood with a start.

“Gideon?” Wally called.

“Ms. Rider?” Even Mayor Wells was on his feet.

“Oh no, that sounded bad, what if she’s hurt?” Kendra worried. She started making a beeline for the kitchen.

Rip slipped in front of her, stopping her in her path. “I’ll go check on her. I’m sure she’d want you to continue your meal. I’ll be right back.” He ran into the kitchen. 

When he got to the kitchen he found Gideon in a mess of kitchen ware. There was a broken plate next to her, several forks and knives scattered across the floor, and a bowl that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Clearly going for theatrics he could see. Rip couldn’t help but notice how her hair was strewn out, like a princess waiting to be kissed awake like those old fairy tales. All the mess and not a single bruise or cut on her, perks of being a vampire, he supposed.

For verisimilitude, he cried out, “Miss Rider! Are you all right?” as he helped her sit up, as the others started to crowd into the kitchen. As expected she made no movement, playing the part of an unconscious woman perfectly. It was rather eerie how easily she stayed still, how pliant she was in his arms as her head lolled against his chest.

“Oh no, what happened?” Wally’s eyes widened. 

“She wasn’t eating much earlier, she might have fainted from the hunger?” Kendra said.

“That’s quite possible. If you would please return to your seats, I’ll bring Miss Rider to the couch and make sure she gets something in her,” Rip said. Slowly, the crowd managed to disperse back to the dining room.

He glanced down at Gideon and groaned inwardly, he was going to have to carry her.  He huffed and placed his arms under her body properly, scooping her up bridal style. The entire walk he was completely aware of how her head leaned against his chest, just by his shoulder. He debated for a second whether he should take her to a bedroom, but he didn’t know his way around the house and the living room was far enough from the kitchen that she wouldn’t be disturbed. Gingerly, he placed her on the sofa, fluffing the pillow her head laid on.

“So sweet of you.”

Rip looked down at her murmur. “You’re supposed to be unconscious.”

“I am. Don’t worry, they won’t hear me.” Gideon crooked her finger, gesturing him closer. Rip stayed exactly where he was. Gideon sighed, pulling him by his suit jacket. “Second cabinet to the right in the kitchen, bottom shelf,” she hissed, “We’re running out of time and into obstacles. Savage is having his meeting tomorrow. Just drug them and get this over with. They won’t remember a thing.”

“How long will they be unconscious?” he asked.

“Depends on how much they take. A spoonful should get us through tomorrow’s events.”

“Slightly more than a spoonful it is.”

“Good,” Gideon released him, “I’ll be here when you’re finished.” She closed her eyes and laid back on the couch, dead to the world again.

Rip returned to the table and collected the wine glasses to refill them, then headed into the kitchen. He found the sedative easily according to Gideon’s instructions. He scooped out a tablespoon of the powder and poured it into the wine bottle, giving it a few moments to dissolve properly. He placed the glasses on a tray and returned, offering each guest theirs back. The three of them took their glasses, each with a varying level of uncertainty.

Rip raised his own glass, “I believe a toast is in order.”

“Ms. Rider is unwell, we probably shouldn’t be celebrating anything without her,” Kendra said softly.

“Well then, a toast to Ms. Rider’s good health. I have no doubt she will make a full recovery,” Rip insisted, “Please.” The four of them clinked their glasses and moved to take a drink. Rip feigned sipping his own as he watched them place their drinks back on the table. Already they looked confounded.

“What-” Harry rubbed his temples before dropping to the ground. Wally followed soon after wordlessly. Kendra’s eyes widened and Rip saw at the last second she had realized what he had done.

“Sorry,” he said softly as he caught her on her fall down. He placed her on the floor gently, “But it’s for your own good.”

“Thought I heard bodies dropping.” Rip looked up to see Gideon standing at the entrance of the dining room.

“I assume you have some bedrooms where they may lie down?” Rip asked.

“I do,” Gideon looked at their three guests, “Actual bedrooms, not just coffins. Might have thought of putting me in bed as well. I was, after all, completely out of sorts.” Gideon smiled, it would have been almost innocent if it wasn’t for how her fangs peeked out.

“No idea where your bedroom is, and I wanted you nearby in case they insisted on seeing you.”

“I should give you a private tour sometime,” Gideon quipped. “Help me move them?”

“Of course.”  He held Kendra under her arms while his hostess took her feet. Gideon led the way up the stairs into one of the spare rooms she had. They repeated the process with Wally and Mayor Wells, taking them both to separate bedrooms.

Gideon closed the door behind them and locked it. She noticed the look Rip was giving her and sighed. “Calm down, it’s merely a precaution. The sedative should last, but if it doesn’t...this will ensure they don’t make their way to Savage’s grounds.” Or the authorities.

“Perhaps you should leave them a note first, point out you’re… we’re, saving their lives,” Rip suggested.

“You’re welcome to do so,” Gideon shrugged, “I’m afraid I haven’t garnered much favour with many of the town members, given my reclusiveness. Besides, one wrong word, too much information, and they figure out what I am.”

“Perhaps you should move on for a while, whatever the outcome of our little venture.  Return when no-one would remember you.” He told himself it was merely an act of practicality, he couldn’t possibly care about her, she was a vampire!

“I have nowhere else to go. And no-one to go with.”

“There’s a whole world out there, waiting to be explored.”  He tried to ignore the rest of her sentence but asked after a few moments, “Is that necessary?”

“When you get to my age, and you are what I am...sometimes it’s hard to remember what’s good and right on your own,” Gideon looked down, “I might not have hurt anyone in the last century on purpose...but that doesn’t change the fact that I was a murderer once.” She paused for a moment, “When I’m here, I see the people, and I have a connection to them, to their past. Even if they don’t know it. Stops me from doing anything too drastic. Out there, there’s nothing. No one to...keep me in line, remind me why I stopped. It’s too dangerous.”

“And if it’s too dangerous to stay here?”

“Then I suppose I’ll die.”

“That’s very defeatist.”

“Immortality isn’t as amazing as it seems. What would you have me do instead?” she asked curiously.

“What would you want me to?”

Gideon sighed, “Are you always going to answer my questions with another question? Just forget it then.”

“No, I was going to correct whatever mistaken assumption you were about to make. Now tell me.”

“You are simply infuriating at times, did you know that, Mr. Hunter?” Gideon murmured as she inched closer to him. She pulled on his collar, tracing the veins in his neck. “I think,” Gideon started slowly, “That despite being a hunter, and committed to eradicating the world of my kind, that you want me to keep living. But I’m not entirely sure why, or what for.”

“Perhaps you should first atone, if that’s possible, for whatever evil you have committed?”

“Don’t you think I have tried?” Gideon laughed mirthlessly, “I’ve tried to be better, to help where I can. But it will make no difference. I have no soul. And even if I did, I assure you, I will surely burn in hell for my sins.”

“Is that a reason to give up? I think not.” 

“Says the human with a soul.”

“Not so sure about that.”

“Meaning?”

“I’ve done things I’m not proud of and certainly the Church would not approve. It’s in peril if it exists.”

“Wouldn’t have thought you felt that way,” Gideon murmured. “Being a vampire hunter, protecting your kind,” she trailed off. “Shall we begin with destroying Savage to atone for our sins?”

“Let’s.”

* * *

 

Rip stared up at the villa. This was the last night, one last chance to take down Savage. He rested against the stone stairwell as he waited for his ‘date’ to arrive. Sure enough, moments later a bat flew down from the rooftops, transforming right before his eyes.

“Sorry for the wait,” Gideon said as she brushed her hair with her fingers, “Sun took a while to set properly.”

“I saw.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Gideon sighed. “Did you have a chance to deal with some of Savage’s more unruly followers before I got here?”

“Yes.  Paid a visit to all on my list.  How did you do?”

“Same.”

“Are you able to detect how many we may have to face inside?”

“With the numbers we’ve taken down, should only be down to two or three. Assuming he hasn’t invited guests from out of town. Given the short planning time, I doubt he did.”

“Whom we should isolate and remove from the equation before paying Mr. Savage a visit.”

“Agreed. Any ideas?”

“You’re bringing him a gift, me.  That should get us close enough to deal with them.”

“Hmm, yes that will work well,” Gideon agreed. “No doubt they will remember my ungrateful exiting, you will make a nice peace offering.”

“Just remember it’s an act.”

“How could I possibly forget?”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re not tempted?”

“You are most certainly tempting in more ways than one,” Gideon smirked, “But I haven’t acted on those feelings either. Have some faith.”

“I’m trying.”

“I haven’t hurt you yet and I have no intention of doing so. Not unless you try to kill me, and are you?”

“No.”

“Well then, we’re in agreement,” Gideon trailed her hands down his arms and stepped back, taking a good look at him. She nodded and held out her hand for him, “Come on then.”

“You’d best relieve me of whatever weapons you can find.  They won’t believe I’m your prisoner otherwise.”

Gideon raised an eyebrow, “Well, if you insist.” She moved forward, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the stake from where he kept it. Along with that she found a pistol, with only a few rounds left. “And the dagger you have around your ankle, if you please,” Gideon whispered into his ear.

“Which ankle?”

Gideon hummed and looked down. “Right,” she said, brushing his leg with her own.

He silently removed the dagger and handed it over.  “Anything else?”

“The cross around your neck,” she hissed, “Don’t give it to me. Just drop it on the ground. Over there.” She nodded to the flower bush beside them.

He shook his head.  “No, it needs to be where I can find it.”

Gideon hissed again. “They’re not going to like it. And I certainly don’t. Can you hide it somewhere you will remember?”

“I’ll have to,” he said as he thought about the many ways this could end and where he might exit, so he could retrieve the precious cross.  “It belonged to my sister.”

Gideon nodded, “If I remember correctly this old house has plenty of hiding spots. No doubt you will find somewhere when we get closer. Just don’t let any of them see it on you. Don’t let them get close to you like you let me.”

“Speaking of, what if any of them try to take me from you?”

“Well, why do you think I let you keep your second stake?” Gideon responded in kind.

“And the second and third dagger?”

“I’ll take the second,” Gideon pulled it out from its hiding place, “Let you keep the third. Don’t want you to go in completely unprotected, now do we?”

He decided to quit while he was ahead.  “As long as we’re together, keep my stash close enough for me to use if I have to.”

“Very well.” She turned and hitched up her skirt slightly, slipping one of the daggers into the band she had around her thigh. When she turned back she noticed Rip watching her. “Well, I’m not going to let them know about all our weapons. I’ll tell them this is all I confiscated from you.” She nodded at the rest of the discarded weapons. “It should be good enough for them.”

“We haven’t discussed what to do if…”

“If?” Gideon prompted.

“If a vampire bites me. Makes me one.”

“You would have two choices then: turn into one, or have me kill you before the transformation takes hold. Which would you prefer?”

“What if you can’t get to me until after the transformation happens? Would you be able to stake me?”

“Not sure,” Gideon admitted, “I’ve never tried it. I tend to avoid traditional vampire weapons, for my own safety. But there are other methods I could employ. And worst comes to worst, you simply step out into the sunlight. Painful as it may be, I assure you the transformation hurts just as much.”

“I suspect if I’m forced to transform, I won’t be allowed to do anything to end it.”

“No, Savage doesn’t easily let go of his...pets,” Gideon spat.

“So. If it comes to it, will you be able to kill me?”

“If that’s what you want, I’ll try my best.” That fell quite short of the unequivocal yes he’d wanted, but it would have to do. Gideon saw his face drop slightly, “I wish I could say yes, but I don’t want to make any false promises. New vampires are quite strong, so I will try my best, but I can’t give you a straight promise. I apologize.”

“I understand.” He did, but it still hurt and scared him.  He remembered how Miranda had fought him, to try to continue her existence.

“We won’t let it get to that, alright,” Gideon cupped his face, “If - if you think you will get caught, then you get out, understand? I won’t blame you in the slightest. I wouldn’t wish this fate on anyone.”

“I’m not running away, Gideon.” When had she become Gideon to him? “You have no chance without me, nor I, you. Together, or not at all.”

“Alright then,” Gideon nodded not bothering to argue, “Ready for this?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, come on,” Gideon held out her hand for his.

“Not quite how one would handle a prisoner,” he said dryly but closed his hand around hers.

“Not a prisoner,” Gideon corrected, “A guest. No doubt Savage will think you will make a better vampire than food. He’ll think you’re willingly here. And given that the original guests of honor have suddenly disappeared, you will do very nicely.” She led them up the stairs, pushing open the great door and led them into the foyer. They didn’t get too far before they were stopped.

“Well, well, well, look what blew in.” A man walked over, an irritating smirk painted on his face.

“Hello, Malcolm,” Gideon greeted coolly.

“Lady Rider,” he nodded, “You know, the last time we saw you, I believe you had some choice words for us. And for our dear...founder, shall we call him?”

“Did I?” Gideon said innocently, “Well, it was ages ago. Surely bygones can be bygone.”

“Our memory is very sharp still.”

“Yes, I thought it might be,” Gideon feigned disappointment. She tightened her grip on Rip, not wanting Malcolm to get hold of him for any reason. She pulled Rip forward a bit, “Which is why I brought a guest. A peace offering if you will.”

Malcolm circled them, like a predator would its prey. “And what makes you think he’ll be wanted?”

“He’s a hunter,” Gideon dropped the weapons on the floor. “One less problem for us if he’s gone. And the things he could do, if he was one of us.”

“You’ve never done anything out of the kindness of your cold dead heart.”

“My business is with Savage, not his underlings,” Gideon hissed, “I don’t have to answer to you.” Gideon turned to Rip, nodding her head slightly, knowing he would understand her signal.

“He doesn’t look like much,” Malcolm sneered.

They were the last words he uttered.

“Thank you.” Rip was sincere. It did help to be underestimated.

Gideon raised an eyebrow at the fine powdering of dust around them now. “Quick work, nice job,” she complimented. “Put the stake away now, before someone else sees you. Malcolm’s gone. Should just leave two more. My guess is Darhk, and dear old Druce. He’s mine.”

Even as she spoke, he hid the stake once more. Gideon waited patiently and nodded forward. Quietly she led them deeper into the house. “The ceremony will take place in the basement,” she whispered, “Surely by now, Savage will have noticed that his guests of honor won’t be here. And neither will the majority of his following. I’m afraid we’ve most likely lost the element of surprise.”

“We knew we wouldn’t keep it. Time to arm myself again.”

“Probably for the best,” Gideon agreed. “To the left. Would you prefer to split up or stay together?”

“Stay together.”

Gideon nodded, “Alright then, stay close.” Unconsciously, she reached out for his hand in the dark. He was starting to get used to how cold her hand felt and resisted the urge to rub it, to try to warm it. Gideon, meanwhile had to stop herself from squeezing his hand out of solidarity. She kept forgetting how he was human and she was technically stronger than him.

She stopped suddenly. Gideon leaned as close as she could to him, went up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. “Around the corner. They’re waiting. Are you ready?”

He pulled out a dagger with his left hand and released her so he could also hold the stake.  He nodded, trusting her better eyesight to see it. Gideon took a deep breath, though she didn’t need it, and led the way.

“Gentlemen,” she greeted as she turned the corner, “Now, is this any way to greet an old friend?”

“An old friend?” Damien Darhk scoffed, “Hardly what I’d call you. What about you, Druce? Oh, but she was always one of your favourites, wasn’t she? And now she’s come back with a hunter - to kill us. I told you I heard Malcolm in the hallway.”

“Yes, well he wasn’t being very nice,” Gideon said, “Sorry about the mess.”

“Well if you ask nicely, maybe Savage will let you play maid,” Damien quipped. Gideon glared at the other man, hissing under her breath, her muscles taut and ready to pounce on a moment’s notice.

“Gideon, please.” She relaxed for a moment, before turning her attention to her old mentor.

“Druce.”

“He’s not lying, you always were one of my favourite proteges. Always so bright, so beyond your time for a woman. Brilliant in so many ways. Can’t you see I was simply trying to help you reach your potential?”

“By making me this?” Anguish filled her voice. “By turning me into this monster? I didn’t want this!”

“And I’m sorry, truly I am. But surely we can discuss this. There is no need to take rash action. You are so much smarter than that. Savage would be willing to forgive you with a word from me-”

“I don’t want his forgiveness! In case it slipped your notice, I’m here to kill him. Not make nice.”

Druce took a step forward, “Alright, I understand your concern. I do. The things we made you do, what you saw. It was terrible-”

“It was,” Gideon agreed softly. Rip watched in alarm as Gideon’s body relaxed slowly, leaving her attack position.

“Yes, I know. Things would be different now. If we were in charge, oh with your brilliant mind, Gideon. We can’t lose. You know I always thought of you as a daughter-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Gideon growled and pounced on him, forcing him back into a wall and snapping his arm with great force. “I am not your daughter. I am nothing to you except the monster you made me.”

As Darhk started to move, so did Rip.  He wasn’t about to allow Gideon to be attacked by two vampires. Darhk enjoyed a certain reputation but Rip derived great pleasure in destroying such things. His dagger struck Darhk a glancing blow. It was all that was needed as the vampire crumbled to dust. Rip turned to Gideon and saw that she had taken care of Druce as well. She stared unflinchingly at his immobile body. Rip took a step towards Gideon and her eyes snapped up to him, fangs still bared and ready for attack. He raised his hands in surrender, but also to remind her of the weapons he had in his hands.

Gideon caught herself at the last moment and shook her head. “Sorry,” she said, “Got caught up in it all. Will you stab him for me? He’s dead, but he’ll only turn to dust with one of the weapons. I’d like to be sure and I dare not touch one on my own.”

He gripped the stake more tightly, then walked over to the body and drove it in. Gideon watched as her former mentor and assaulter turned to dust. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome.”

Gideon nodded and looked towards the basement doors. “Come on, dear Savage is waiting for us no doubt.”

Rip led the way down the stairs. They didn’t have to go too far until they saw the flickering torches, lighting up the basement, which honestly looked more like a dungeon.

“Ah, I thought I might have visitors,” Savage greeted them. “My, my, Lady Rider, you bring me a hunter? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Your demise,” Gideon said curtly.

“Are you certain about that?” Savage taunted, “A fallen from grace vampire and a mere human, against me? One of the original immortals? No, I highly doubt that.”

“The only original immortal remaining,” Rip said. The practice had been necessary.

“And soon, there will be none,” Gideon said.

“I’m here to repay you for setting me on my path, though I doubt you remember.”

“Can’t say I do,” Savage said lazily, “So many years, so many humans. It all just blurs together, you’ll have to forgive me.”

“No, I don’t think I do, but you will burn in hell, perhaps that will prompt your memory.”

“I can only assume I killed your loved ones, but perhaps you would like to join them.” Savage held out his hand, and Rip felt his breath leave his lungs. He struggled to breathe as his throat closed up.

“Rip!” Gideon came to his side but he waved her off. They needed to finish Savage, once and for all. Gideon nodded in understanding and curled in on herself, turning into a bat. She swooped over Savage, breaking his line of sight with Rip. The distraction was enough as he caught his breath again. But with one wave of his hand, Savage sent Gideon sailing across the room. She barely managed to change back before being slammed against the wall.

It allowed time for Rip to grasp his dagger and throw it viciously at Savage. 

Unfortunately the immortal man easily waved his hand and rerouted its path. Towards Gideon.

“Incoming!” Rip yelled, to alert her. He had to trust she’d be able to avoid the dagger as he pulled out the gun and fired at the vampire.  It wouldn’t kill him but perhaps it would destroy his concentration. Savage flinched as the bullet barely grazed his arm. It was merely a scrape at most, but it had served its purpose. Out of the corner of his eye, Rip could see Gideon get up from the ground where she had dodged the dagger going towards her.

“I’ve really had enough of your games,” Gideon growled, ready to pounce on him.

“Yes, but this is really quite fun for me. Remember what fun we used to have when you were mine?”

“I was never yours!”

“All vampires are mine!” Savage yelled. “My beautiful creations. Mine to mold, to teach, to set upon the world. Let me show you.” He raised his hand, locking eyes with her.

Gideon let out a blood curdling scream, pressing her hands to her head as she cowered to the ground. “Get out of my head! Get out!”

“Don’t fight it, it will only make it worse.”

“Gideon?” Rip called, worried.

“I wouldn’t bother. Your friend is mine,” Savage told him.

“She isn’t and never will be,” Rip said heatedly.

Gideon let out another cry of pain as her hand curled around the dagger beside her. She let out a primal yell as she threw it at Savage. She didn’t expect it to kill him, but she hoped it would at least be enough to make the pain stop. Anything to make the pain stop.

Rip ducked as he expected it to be turned away again. He barely managed to get down in time as the dagger skittered to his side. He glanced over at Gideon and saw her breathing heavily. The good news was he now had a dagger and his stake with him. The more weapons the better. Gideon stood shakily for only a second before she turned into a bat again, flying around Savage like an incessant pest. Rip quickly realized this was her way of distracting him, leaving enough time for Rip to figure out how to strike next.

Rip shot at Savage again as he started to close in. The shot just angered Savage and it ricocheted off the wall, barely missing Gideon as she flapped her wings. Savage seemed to grow tired of the bat and Rip watched as Gideon’s wings suddenly stopped moving. The bat squeaked loudly before she turned back, falling to the ground.

“You cannot beat me,” Savage repeated, “To even try is pointless.”

“That’s what your fallen brethren claimed,” Rip noted.

“Why do you insist on fighting me? If you were a vampire, imagine all that you could rule by my side.”

“He’s far too good for you,” Gideon spat as she lay crumpled on the ground.

Rip appreciated the support but knew she was wrong.  “Imagine being known as the one who brought down the seemingly immortal vampires,” Rip grunted. “Much more satisfying.”

“And I assure you, that title will not belong to you or anybody else,” Savage said. He moved his hand and Rip felt himself be lifted off the ground. Gideon’s eyes widened as she watched him fly up in the air. She ripped open the bottom of her dress, grabbing the dagger she had hidden for emergency and threw it at Savage. So far their plan of distracting him had been working. She could only hope it worked once more.

Rip looked around wildly for something to hold, keep himself steady. But there was nothing out in the open for him to grab, and he fell to the ground, landing badly on his leg. He let out a grunt of pain, but there was no way he would let this slow him down. 

Not when it meant he’d die or be forced to become a vampire.

They needed an advantage. Gideon could barely get up anymore, and any time she tried Savage simply had to look at her and she would start screaming in pain again. Frantically, he looked around the old dungeon for something to use, his eyes falling on the torches that lit the room.

It would have to do.  His leg protested and almost gave out as he tried to stand up. He settled on taking most of his weight on his good one, feeling the pressure. He tuned out Savage’s taunts as unimportant as he limped over to the flaming torches on the wall. Gideon seemed to catch on to his plan as she turned Savage’s attention to herself.

“You are nothing but a coward. You always were,” she hissed at him, “And everyone who followed you are fools.”

“Ah, I remember a time when you too blindly followed my every order, my dear,” Savage smirked at her, his finger crooking her chin up.

“Luckily I’ve grown since then,” she spat at him. 

Rip weighed his chances of grabbing the lit torch, then making a dash at Savage. Not good. But this was also his best chance at having the advantage against Savage with him occupied with Gideon. No doubt Savage would notice if he started running towards him. Rip looked around for something to help, his eyes falling on a forgotten velvet curtain. Vampires did hate any possible source of sunlight, and even here there were barred windows at the top of the room. The curtains must have been to keep the light out. But if he could light a trail of curtains to Savage, that could work. As long as he didn’t hurt Gideon in the process.

Even though she was quite strong, he knew he could carry her.  Injured as he was, he felt he could still move her, albeit more slowly.  He looked around, was there anything he could use to make the curtains catch fire easily? There must be an oil lamp somewhere, surely? Most people kept them in case of emergencies, and it would seem vampires were no different. He spied a lamp sitting in the corner, its flame dying out, but it would be enough.

Gritting his teeth, he limped as quickly as he could to it.  He prayed to a god he no longer believed it that Gideon could keep the monster known as Savage distracted.  Curtains ringed the room so as soon as he reached the lamp, he picked it up and flung the oil in as wide an arc as he could, then thrust the burning torch into the dark stain on the curtain nearest him, which immediately caught fire.  He turned to look for Gideon, he had to get her out of there before they, too, burnt to death.

“Gideon!”

“Here!” she called back. 

Through the smoke Rip managed to see her scrabbling to get up as Savage pulled on her dress, trying to pin her down. “This won’t work!” Savage yelled, “I am not so easily killed!”

“Clearly you are. Or you wouldn’t be cowering right now,” Gideon hissed at him. She tore the bottom of her dress to release herself from Savage’s hold. Her eyes turned to the barred windows at the top as she ran towards Rip. “It’s not enough. He can still turn into a bat, fly away. We need to end him properly.”

“Get up the stairs, I’ll deal with him.”  He pushed her towards the stairs as he pulled out his stake.

Gideon grabbed him by the arm, “No. Together or not at all. That’s what you said, I can’t leave you. We finish him together.”

“You wouldn’t be, you’d be keeping my escape route ready.” Rip tried to argue, but saw by the set of her lips, the narrowing of her eyes, that she was serious. He slipped her the dagger he had left and readied his stake.

Gideon nodded, tucking it into the top of her dress before transforming into a bat. Her flying was a little lopsided but at least Savage was too busy dealing with the smoke to control her again. Rip gripped his stake tighter as he came upon Savage from the front.

“Ah, foolish mortal still thinks he can kill me. I’m sure your family will love to see you again when I’m done with you,” Savage taunted. His voice was thick and scratchy from the smoke around them. Even Rip was starting to have a hard time breathing, and his eyes were prickling. Behind Savage, Gideon transformed back, just barely missing the licking flames on the curtains behind her.

“Off your game,” Rip taunted him.  “Your victims will rejoice in your death.”  Rip viciously drove the stake towards Savage, expecting resistance. For a second his hand froze where it was, and Savage grinned, clearly about to say something about his ‘victory’. Then the vampire’s mouth twisted, his eyes rolling back as he made a choking sound. Rip found his hand able to move again and drove the stake right through his heart. And like any other vampire, original or not, all that was left of him was dust at their feet. 

Rip looked straight across and found Gideon there, dagger in hand in the same position he was in, stabbing Savage. “Dust to dust,” Gideon breathed.

Rip grabbed her free hand and ran for the stairs. His leg seared with pain as they raced up the stairs, Gideon right behind him. They managed to make it to the top just as the supports started giving way.

“Come on, out the back to the garden. The house isn’t going to be stable right now,” Gideon turned in front of him. She led him through the house, twisting and turning. Rip was vaguely aware of the kitchen they passed and the parlor. Gideon hissed when she realized all the ancillary doors had been boarded up, most likely to have kept their guests in. “Window then. Come on!” She dragged them towards the window-lined wall.

They looked quite solid. His leg immediately regretted it as he removed the one shot small gun he’d strapped to that ankle and shot through the centre. Some of the glass splintered. Rip hiked his jacket up to try to cover him from the worst of the shards and dove through, screaming in agony as he landed on his abused leg. He collapsed to the ground and began to try to crawl away. He didn’t get too far before the pain was too much. He moaned as he lay there, immobile. Above him he saw a bat flying around, and then Gideon stood in front of him. 

“Shhh, come on.” She turned him onto his back and placed her hands under his arms. “I’m sorry, this is going to hurt, but I have to get you away from here.” Rip cried out, his leg on fire as her grip tightened on him and she dragged him further from the house, towards the treeline. Finally, when she stopped, he crumpled in on himself, holding his leg in place. Gideon collapsed beside him, watching the old villa go up in flames.

“What… time?” Rip gasped.  How close to dawn was it?

Gideon looked at the sky, judging the time from the lightness of it. “We have some time,” she said. She needed some recovery time before she managed to walk or fly back to her own estate. “No one will notice the house until the morning, and we have a few hours until dawn.” Until she had to leave. “How’s the leg?”

“It isn’t, it’s a stick on fire.”

Gideon reached over despite his complaints and groans and touched his leg lightly. “You’ve definitely broken something. I can take you back to my place, get you splinted up properly. I’ll just need a bit of a rest before I can carry you properly.”

“Just… go get a doctor. Now. Should be safe enough here, I reckon.” He gazed up at her.  “You probably should be somewhere else by dawn.”

“And how do you plan on explaining the burning house, lack of the owner, and what we’re doing here in the middle of the night?”

“That’s why you need to be somewhere else by dawn. When I’ve healed enough, I’ll escape.”

“We’ll leave before dawn, it will be fine. Besides, I’m in no condition to walk or fly just yet anyways. I’ll stay with you and we will both leave for my villa together,” she said stubbornly. In the air, she could smell the coppery scent of blood. Gideon swallowed, trying hard to ignore it.

“No.”  Rip groaned. “Doctor.” He tried to look at her but was having problems focusing.  Problem from the blood loss? He frowned, trying to order his thoughts. “Could bleed to death.”  He was already feeling much colder than he should.

“You are not going to bleed to death.” Gideon rolled her eyes. “Believe me, there’s not enough blood loss for that. You’re going into shock, your adrenaline rush is wearing off.”

He slumped. Felt much worse than what she was saying. Gideon looked at his prone body and hovered over him, brushing aside his hair. His leg was still splayed out, and there was soot from the smoke on his skin. But his body was warm, heart still pumping blood...so much blood…

Gideon tore herself away from him. Apparently the night’s events had affected him more than herself. It was to be expected. She was the undead, he was human. Gideon should have realized their actions would take a toll on him.

“Alright,” she said softly, “I’ll get you a doctor. I would say stay here, but I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere on your own just yet. Goodbye, Mr. Hunter,” she kissed his cheek.

He was already unconscious when she left.

* * *

 

Rip glanced around, leaning heavily on his cane. If he didn’t know better, he would say the scene before him was tranquil.  He raised his hand and used the doorknocker as he wondered if she already knew he was there.

He waited a few minutes, almost contemplated leaving, but he knew she hardly ever left the house as it was. Finally, the door opened. Gideon looked at him in surprise, “Mr. Hunter.”

“Lady Rider. May I come in?” It would be much easier to say his piece if he was sitting down instead.

“Of course you can.” Gideon stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him and led him down the hallway, very much like the first time he had come to her house with his proposal of working together. Gideon gestured to the sofa, “Please, sit.” Rip nodded, grateful for the reprieve and settled down, his cane resting against the table beside him.

“I wasn’t expecting visitors,” Gideon said as she sat next to him, leaving some space. She wasn’t expecting to see him ever again.

“I wanted to thank you, before I left. I understand I have you to thank for my life.”

“Nothing to thank me for. We had a common goal, and I wasn’t going to let my partner die right after it,” Gideon said easily. “I simply did as you asked and brought the doctor to you. He’s easily convinced by a pretty face.” It had come in handy when she had to spin some far-fetched tale of what they had been doing at Savage’s villa.

“Oh, but I do. I could have died from shock.  The blood loss wasn’t good, but as you can see, I’m on the mend.”

“Yes, I see. I am happy to see the doctor was able to patch you up alright,” Gideon said. Admittedly, her medical skills most likely wouldn’t have been good enough to fix him. And then there was all the blood...

“As am I. I should make a full recovery but that will be a few months yet, perhaps up to a year.”

“Well, at least you look very dashing with the cane,” Gideon teased him.

“And inconvenienced.” He sighed as he leaned forward, using the cane to help him balance. “I purchased a stagecoach to help me travel, but what I really need is an extra set of hands.” Also, two fully functioning legs.

“An assistant vampire hunter,” Gideon mused, “Perhaps you could ask Mr. West, the young man seems to idolize you. Surprisingly, once the sedative wore off of him, he was quite chatty.” 

She frowned and shook her head. When she had gotten back to her house, she had been exhausted and had barely remembered about their dear guests. She had managed to unlock their doors, telling them some story about how they ate too much and fell asleep before asking them to see themselves out. And then news of Savage’s death had hit the town. The newspaper had printed some tragedy about how an oil lamp by the bed had caught fire to the curtains, burning the entire house and its occupants to a crisp. Quite a riveting story.

“I don’t know why, I barely know him.” He gazed at Gideon.  “I was rather hoping to convince you to join me. I’ve heard a few whispers.”

Gideon’s eyes widened in surprise. “Me?”

“Yes. Not everyone believes the story that’s circulating.”

“Which is?”

“That it was an accidental tragedy.  Would it help to know the stagecoach is as sunproofed as possible and a coffin may lie within, comfortably? I have a team of twelve horses, so you may sip from them while we move on to a new town and devise a plan after we arrive.”

“My, you have really thought of everything, haven’t you?” Gideon breathed as she touched his cheek and shifted closer. “And what will we do in this new life? Bounce from town to town as vampire hunters?”

“Atone for our sins, try to make the world a safer place. That may or may not be part of it.  Interested?”

Gideon drew her hand back, fiddling in her lap. “I’ve never actually left this town,” she admitted, “It’s been my home for so long.” It was her safe place, she knew the people of this town. Who was friendly, who was a potential foe. “Out there is the complete unknown,” she whispered in fear.

“You could return in a few decades if you wish, when no-one here remembers you.  Until you decide on that, we could travel together.”

“Together,” Gideon repeated. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a proper clan, or any family.” It had been a while since she had anyone. She hadn’t realized how lonely it had gotten until he said those words. 

“Not sure you’d want to call me either of those, but I like to think we’ve become friends.”

“Oh, come now, Mr. Hunter,” she brought her hand to the back of his head, her gaze dropping to his lips. Gideon couldn’t help but tease him a little more, “Only friends?”

“Yes,” Rip said firmly.

“Very well,” Gideon dropped her hand and turned away. “I accept.”

“How soon can you be ready?” Rip asked.  “We should leave as soon as possible.”

“It will take me a day or two to sort out my affairs.” Say goodbye to the few people she knew.

“Anything I can help you with?” Rip offered.

“No, I shouldn’t think so.” There wasn’t much to do but make sure the villa stayed in her name should she ever return. And Gideon didn’t have many materialistic possessions to take with her, save for the odd heirloom or two.

“May I ask a favour?” he asked.

Gideon raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected. “Very well.”

“I checked out of the room I was renting, I thought perhaps we’d be on the road soon.  May I sleep here?”

Gideon smiled, “Of course. I’m assuming you would prefer one of the spare rooms with an actual bed rather than a coffin?”

“If such exists,” he said dryly.

“You know they do, we kidnapped three humans and kept them in the spare rooms,” Gideon rolled her eyes. “And here I was looking forward to being crammed next to you in close quarters. Shame.”

“As ever, my attempt at humour fails.”

“Well I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to work on it.”

“I’d better feed the horses.  Do you happen to have somewhere for them?”

“I’m sure the garden in the back will have plenty of room if you would like to take them there.”

“You’ve never heard of stables, have you.”  Slowly, taking care not to hurt his leg even more, Rip used the cane to help him stand up.  “I’ll return in about half an hour.” He hobbled to the door.

Gideon lurked after him, staying within arm’s reach just in case he needed any assistance. “I’ll see you soon then, Mr. Hunter.”

* * *

 

Rip watched as Gideon locked the front door of her villa for possibly the last time.  “Thank you for accompanying me,” he said quietly.

“Thank you for the offer,” Gideon said just as quietly. She looked back at her old home one last time. “I’ll miss it.”

“You’ll be able to return one day, if you wish, as your descendant.”

“Yes, that does seem to be how this works,” Gideon sighed. She grabbed his hand lightly, stopping him on the way to the stagecoach. “Are you sure you want me to go with you? After this, there is no turning back. I’m afraid you won’t be able to get rid of me that easily.”

“Will you be able to live here in safety?” he asked as he came to a stop.  He leaned on the cane to help with his balance. “Yes, I want you with me, I thought we worked well together.  Didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did,” Gideon smiled. “Would you like some help down the stairs?” she offered an arm for him.

He smiled as he took her arm, his other hand holding the cane.  “Where would you like to go first?” He asked as they slowly walked down the stairs.

“I’m not sure, never really been anywhere,” Gideon shrugged easily, “Though, a long time ago, I heard of this small town. Salvation, I would like to see what’s become of it.”

He stopped dead as his nose wrinkled.  “That’s in the United States of America, isn’t it? How did you hear of it?”

“I have my ways,” Gideon said mysteriously, “Not all vampires are recluses. We’ve had a few travellers come through here with their stories. But very well, we can save that for some time later down the list, shall we? Start off slow and see the closest town West of here.”

“If you wish to travel the ocean, then we shall travel the ocean, only wait until my leg has healed.”

“That sounds fair,” Gideon said as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She wrapped her hands around his arm, rising up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I think we’re going to make quite the pair, don’t you?”

“Indeed.”  To their mutual surprise, he kissed her cheek in return.

Gideon raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. “You’ll want to temper that blush, Mr. Hunter,” she teased as she made her way to the stagecoach with her possessions. She held the door open and turned back to him, “Coming?”

He helped her place her belongings inside, grateful he travelled light.  “One of us has to guide these great beasts. Want to join me up front? The view is marvelous!”

“Sounds perfect,” Gideon smiled, taking the hand he offered to help her up.

He held the reins and flicked them and the team of horses began to move.  He glanced over at his companion; he’d been correct, the view truly was marvelous.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments


End file.
